Things to Do In Berlin (When You're Bored)
by pommedeplume
Summary: (March 1999) Harry Potter is traveling Europe, searching for himself after the Battle of Hogwarts and the destruction of the tiny piece of Voldemort's soul he had been living with his entire life. In Berlin, he bumps into his old friend, Neville Longbottom, who is able to help Harry on his path of self discovery in ways he didn't expect.


Harry would've recognised that voice anywhere. When he heard it he wasn't surprised to turn around and see the blond haired young man sitting at the bar of the Berlin pub he was seated in, enjoying a beer. Harry smiled, then stood up and walked over to him.

"Neville," Harry said, touching the man on the shoulder.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" Neville said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Harry asked, patting Neville's shoulder.

"I could say the same to you," Neville replied.

Harry sighed.

"It's a long story. I… don't think I should talk about it around Muggles," Harry said, glancing around.

"Shall we get a booth?" Neville said, hopping off his stool.

They walked to a slightly less busy corner of the pub and sat down across from each other.

"So where's Ginny?" Neville asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hogwarts, of course," Harry said.

"Right. So you're, what? On holiday?" Neville asked.

"How much do you know about what happened to me?" Harry asked.

Neville frowned and sighed.

"I've heard a lot of things. I prefer to go with what my eyes and own experiences told me. I know about the horcruxes. I know Voldemort tried to kill you but he couldn't. I know you had me kill that snake. And then Voldemort… well, he died. For good," Neville said.

"So what do you surmise from all that?" Harry asked.

"Listen, Harry. I'm not Albus Dumbledore. I'm not brilliant or anything like that. But I know there's something there and I know the things I've heard. There's… a rumour that you were another horcrux," Neville gulped.

"It's true," Harry said,

Neville looked sad and shook his head.

"Blimey, mate. I can't imagine what you must've gone through," Neville said.

"I never really thought about it. I only knew right before it was gone. Though I guess I can look back. But, that's why I've been traveling. I just wanted to know who I am without any of him inside of me," Harry said.

"And have you figured it out?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head.

"The trouble is that I realised we're all figuring out who we are all the time. Everywhere I go I'm looking for answers but all the questions just want me to go back home," Harry said.

"Then why don't you go home?" Neville asked.

"Ginny's at school anyway. We'd barely see each other. Hermione's at school too. Ron is busy with work. I don't think it would be right. I would be bored and restless. I can be bored here just as well as anywhere else," Harry said.

"Are you bored? Should I leave?" Neville asked starting to stand up with a grin on his face.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Don't be a tosser. Just sit down and I'll get us some more beers," Harry said.

* * *

The two men had a great deal to catch up on. Memories to recall and moments that were unseen to each other now being revealed.

"Oh. This isn't nice isn't it? Just sitting here and being mates. You were always a difficult bloke to get alone," Neville said.

"Did you want me alone?" Harry replied with a grin.

Neville coughed and looked embarrassed.

"I… uh… I just mean to say… You were almost always with Ron and Hermione," Neville said, turning red.

"Yeah. I was," Harry said, suddenly realising how much he missed his best friends.

"Anyhow… this is nice," Neville said.

"It is. Say do you want to get out of here?" Harry said.

"I might be a little tipsy, mate, but sure," Neville said.

They paid their tabs and exited into the cool Berlin late winter air.

"I was planning on checking out the Brandenburg Gate. Would you care to join me?" Harry asked.

"Daylight's fading," Neville said.

"There's light at night, Neville. I've heard it's something to behold," Harry replied.

"Oh. All right. Sure," Neville said with a grin stretching his round race.

"Take my hand," Harry said.

Neville did as requested and they circled around into an alley.

"What are we doing?" Neville said, seeming nervous.

"Apparating, of course," Harry said, pulling his wand out of his jacket and looking around to make sure no Muggles were in view.

"Harry are you sure that's-" Neville started as Harry whisked them away to a spot closer to the Gate.

"A good idea?" Neville finished on the other side.

"No. But we've done it now, I suppose," Harry said, again looking around and seeing no eyes on them for the moment.

A man came around the corner, smiling at them and saying something in German that Harry could only sort of make out. He thought he and Neville were lovers.

"Wonder what he said," Neville muttered.

"You don't want to know," Harry said, patting his friend on the arm.

"What does _that_ mean?" Neville asked as they exited this second alleyway, back into the hustle and bustle of Berlin.

The Gate was still a bit more of a walk but Harry didn't mind with Neville there. After so long on his own with only strangers to converse with it was nice to have a familiar face around. There was value in having people who knew you around.

The Brandenburg Gate was indeed beautiful at night. Harry still didn't fully understand its history but knew enough that for Muggles it stood for unity and peace. Standing beneath it, its mighty columns seemed much larger than Harry had thought they would in the pictures.

"That's something else, isn't it. Can you imagine, Harry? Muggles build this stuff without magic," Neville said, sounding impressed.

"We all make do with the skills that we have," Harry said.

They walked around the Gate for a while. Harry kept finding an urge to hold Neville's hand. It was a funny thing. Harry wondered if he was just starved for affection after all this time, or if it was something more.

Having taken in the Gate's beauty they decided to explore Berlin at night a little further. They finally ended up wandering into another pub, where they sat down a small table, eager to give their legs a rest.

"What a night this has been," Neville said with a chuckle.

"Is it over? Am I keeping you up too late?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, no. I just meant… I don't know. I keep expecting you to run off," Neville said.

"Nah. I'm having a nice time, Neville. Relax, mate," Harry said.

Neville smiled and looked around the pub, his face turning from a smile to a look of confusion.

"Do you notice something, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry looked around the pub but didn't see anything that jumped out to him as out of the ordinary.

"No?" Harry said.

Neville scoffed then leaned in and said, "There's only blokes in here."

Harry looked again and realised that Neville was right. Funny that had slipped past him.

"Oh. Huh. Well, cheers to them," Harry said and he and Neville clinked their glasses together.

"Do you ever think you could… I mean, I've thought about it. I mean…" Neville trailed off, looking nervous.

"I don't know," Harry said, not knowing how to answer the question.

"I… I think I could. If I'm being honest with myself," Neville admitted, his face red.

"Cheers, mate," Harry said, giving him an affectionate rub on the shoulder.

Harry looked around. He saw two blokes leaning over a table, whispering to each other in a language he didn't recognise but it definitely wasn't English or German. Suddenly they kissed and Harry held his breath. It was slow but brief at the same time. Deep, tender and fleeting. It was beautiful. Harry found himself licking his lips before he finally exhaled and turned back to Neville, who he realised was also turning away at the same time.

Suddenly, eye contact became hard and Harry looked down at the table.

"So… where are you staying? I'm in a wizard inn," Neville said.

"I'm in a Muggle hotel. It's rather nice, actually. You should come check out," Harry said.

"Is there Muggle telly?" Neville asked.

"There's Muggle everything. And the bed, mate. It's a lot better than Hogwarts, I'll tell you that," Harry said.

* * *

Neville's heart wouldn't stop pounding. This was all like something out of a dream. He pondered the chances of even bumping into Harry Potter in a place like Berlin, let alone having Harry Potter drag him back to his hotel room. Granted, if this really _were_ one of his dreams, they would be on the bed and snogging each other's brains out already but otherwise it wasn't half bad as far as fantasies went.

Harry tossed his jacket in a chair then fell back on the bed of his hotel room with a thud. Neville also slipped off his jacket but declined to join Harry, no matter how much he wanted to.

"All that walking and booze made me tired," Harry said.

"Is there any tea?" Neville said, looking around.

"Yeah," Harry said and got up from the bed, walking over to a countertop.

Neville watched in curiosity as Harry made tea with a Muggle contraption. It seemed noisy but fast. The tea available seemed sort of weak but it helped them both perk up before finally sitting together on Harry's bed, despite Neville's initial fears.

"So… have you heard from Ginny recently?" Neville asked.

"Almost every week. She's been dating Luna, actually," Harry said and Neville nearly spit his tea, before setting the cup down on the night stand for safety.

"Dating Luna? Wait. You broke up?" Neville said.

"Nah. I just didn't think it was fair to ask her to only be with me while I was gone," Harry said.

"So it's just her then… you can't see anyone else?" Neville asked.

"I could. She's hinted that she wants me to. But… I don't know. It's not like… I just can't shag strangers or anything like that. I think I need to know someone and care about them. I haven't even see anyone I knew this entire time… well, before you, at least," Harry said, adding a grin for that last part.

Neville laughed.

"Man… that sounds like something else. It never even occurred to me that two people could agree to something like that. I think it sounds brilliant," Neville said.

Harry made a quick nod then looked away. Neville studied Harry's face. His eyes traced over his full lips, his green eyes and glasses and his scar up to the messiness of his black hair. Merlin, he was more gorgeous than ever, Neville thought. What ever was a bisexual bloke like himself supposed to do?

"So uh… Harry. There was something I… wanted to tell you. I almost did at the bar earlier," Neville said.

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked, turning to face Neville again.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm bisexual," Neville said, feeling himself shaking with the fear of Harry's reaction.

"Oh. Well, cheers," Harry said, smiling at Neville.

"Cheers. Do you want to kick me out of your hotel room now?" Neville asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

"I don't know. Not everyone… approves. I mean not that I've told many people… But I wanted to tell you," Neville said.

"Fair enough," Harry replied.

"I guess Ginny is bi too, then?" Neville said.

"Yeah. She actually told me back in sixth year. She already had a crush on Luna," Harry said.

"Wow. I never knew. I wonder who else at Hogwarts wasn't straight?" Neville said.

"I heard rumours from time to time," Harry said.

"I guess I did a good job of keeping it under wraps. I already got bullied bad enough," Neville said.

"Well, after the bravery you showed I don't think anyone will be messing with you again," Harry said with a grin.

Neville nervously laughed.

"Hopefully I look better than I did that night. I've put on some weight again but I prefer this look," Neville said, rubbing the roundness of his belly that was still a far cry from his earlier years of Hogwarts.

"You always looked great," Harry said, then looked away, seeming suddenly embarrassed.

"Cheers," Neville said.

"Neville… when you asked me earlier… if I could be with a man… I have thought about it. I think… I think I could be with anyone if I cared enough about them and trusted them," Harry said.

"See, that's how I feel," Neville said.

"Being Harry Potter has always meant people not liking me for me but for the idea of me. The chosen one," Harry said.

"I never saw you as the chosen one. You were just Harry to me," Neville said making Harry smile.

Neville realised that at some point they had moved closer towards each other. Neville wasn't sure if he had moved closer or if it was Harry. Perhaps it was both of them.

"For whatever it's worth… I always thought you were grand," Harry replied, definitely moving his face closer.

"Thanks," Neville said and quickly pressed his lips into Harry's for one sweet moment then pulled away in shock.

"Oh. I'm sorry. So, sorry," Neville said, standing up from the bed in a panic.

"What are you apologizing for, mate? It was nice," Harry said, standing up as Neville continued to back up to the wall in front of the bed.

"Was it? Are you sure? I didn't mean… Merlin, I just tried to kiss Harry Potter," Neville said, feeling the colour draining out of his face.

Harry slowly approached Neville, looking serious. Neville was shaking from head to toe.

"It's fine, Neville. Really," Harry said, standing in front of Neville and stroking his pale cheek with his dark fingertips.

"I don't know what came over me. Your face was just so close…" Neville said and Harry pressed his lips into Neville's, enveloping him in heaven.

Harry moved his body closer, placing his hands on Neville's face, his groin inches away from Neville's. Hormones were rushing through Neville's body, making him warm, hard and ready for whatever might happen next.

Harry moaned as their lips continued to slide together. Neville wanted to tell Harry that he had never done this before. He thought maybe he should have but there wasn't an appropriate moment.

Harry moved a hand down the side of Neville's body, firmly wrapping around his shape until he arrived at Neville's hip, curving his hand around to clutch the side of his arse.

"Merlin, Harry," Neville gasped as Harry placed his mouth on the side of Neville's neck and sucked, making Neville's entire body jerk.

"Is this really happening?" Neville asked, wondering if this really was a very nice dream.

"Seems like. Assuming you want it to?" Harry said softly in Neville's ear.

"I do. I just… I've never done this before. Any of this. I've never snogged anyone or… _you know_ , before," Neville admitted.

"Well, I've never been with a bloke before so it's basically new to me too," Harry said.

Neville wanted to tell Harry how he felt right at that very moment, but how the hell was he supposed to drop the fact that he had been in love with Harry since they were eleven on him right now.

"Can I _touch_ you, Neville?" Harry asked, his hand sliding over to Neville's groin.

"Oh, Please!" Neville begged as Harry cupped Neville's hard sex, rubbing him with a palm through his jeans.

Their mouths pressed together again as Harry vigorously rubbed Neville's cock through his trousers. Neville felt ready to do something but he wasn't sure what. All of him felt alive.

"Want me to suck you off?" Harry asked.

Neville's cock twitched and he stammered, "Y-Yes. P-please."

Harry dropped to his knees while Neville stared down in wonder. Harry undid Neville's jeans swiftly and pulled his cock out with ease. Harry stroked up and down the shaft, his green eyes seeming fascinated. He lowered the head of Neville's cock to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it to give it a slow, hard suck.

"Shit!" Neville gasped, gritting his teeth.

Harry must've learned a thing or two from Ginny, Neville wagered, as Harry began to suck and stroke Neville like his life depended on it. Neville could do no more than breathe hard and stare down in amazement as the boy who lived sucked him off. Neville wished he had something to grab onto as the wall was flat and unyielding. He was finding it difficult to even remain standing.

"Fuck, Harry. Ugh. That feels so… _good_ ," Neville moaned as Harry continued to suck over the head, his full lips wrapping around it so deliciously.

Neville was still convinced that at any moment he would get the wake up call for breakfast at his inn, ending this beautiful dream immediately. Just a little bit longer, he begged forces unseen and unknown, should they be listening.

"Harry, I think… you should be warned. I think I'm going to come… soon," Neville sputtered.

Harry sped up the speed his mouth, to Neville's surprise. Neville's entire body tensed up and he felt heat and tension building in his groin.

"Merlin. Oh, Merlin… I'm gonna… Ugh!" Neville moaned as the tension peaked, sending hot pleasure through him as his cock exploded into Harry's mouth.

"Oh. Ohhh. Fuck!" Neville moaned as Harry's mouth didn't slow even a little bit.

Neville shook uncontrollably until his body finally relaxed. Harry seemed reluctant to let go of Neville's cock but Neville finally persuaded him and Harry stood up, quickly pressing their mouths back together.

A moment later, Neville whispered in Harry's ear, "Your turn."

Harry tossed off his shirt and undid his trousers as he sat on the end of the bed. Harry's cock was thick, though otherwise not much longer than Neville's. Neville wondered how something that thick would feel in his arse but decided to put that thought away for the time being to only be pulled out again when he needed a wank.

Neville approached Harry with a smile, falling to his knees in front of him. His hands rubbed Harry's thighs as he moved his mouth to Harry's cock.

"It's a bit thick. Might hurt my jaw," Neville said with a shrug.

"Ginny says the same thing," Harry said as Neville took the head in his mouth, immediately tasting the saltiness of Harry's arousal on the tip.

Neville was surprised by how hot it felt in his mouth. He tried to imagine how Harry had just pleasured him and hoped to emulate that. It wouldn't be the first time he had tried to emulate Harry Potter.

Neville began to suck, just focusing on the head while a hand stroked the shaft.

"That's good, Neville," Harry said, his fingers stroking the back of Neville's hair.

Neville wanted to say thanks but also didn't want to remove his mouth, so he continued to suck instead. Neville tried to take it slower than Harry had. He wanted to show Harry how much he appreciated him, how much he _loved_ him, even if the message might not be felt.

Neville's jaw wasn't hurting as bad as he expected but he didn't think he would care if it did. The only thing that mattered at that moment was pleasing Harry.

Neville sucked with patience and love. He could feel Harry's breathing slowly increase as he released soft gasps and moans. Neville gradually increased his speed. He cupped Harry's bollocks, wanting to feel as they tightened to his body in the lead up to orgasm. Neville sucked harder and harder as Harry's reactions became more intense.

"Shit, Neville. I'm gonna come if you keep that up," Harry said.

Neville increased his speed further and Harry squealed as his cock pulsed into Neville's mouth. Neville swallowed Harry's come without a second thought. Neville sucked until there was nothing left, then finally pulled off, smiling up at his friend.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Yeah," Neville replied then laughed.

They were both silent for a moment and Neville worried Harry was regretting what had just happened.

"So, Neville. Was this… just a one time thing? Or…" Harry probed.

Neville got off his knees and sat next to Harry on the bed, both of their flaccid cocks still hanging out.

"I don't know. Do you want it to be?" Neville asked.

"Neville… I lived with a piece of Voldemort in me my entire life. I went on this journey to find myself and understand what I want. The truth is I don't know what I want. But I do know I just had a nice time with a really cute bloke and I'm really glad I did," Harry said, brushing Neville's cheek with the side of a finger.

Neville wanted to so badly to confess his feelings but he didn't know if the timing was right.

"I'm glad you did too. I'm glad we did. I would… definitely do it again sometime if you wanted. And not just that… We should spend time together. Without Hogwarts it could be easy to lose track of each other. Let's _not_ lose track of each other," Neville said.

Harry chuckled.

"Wizarding Britain isn't exactly very large. We'd bump into each other eventually. But I agree. Let's not lose track of each other," Harry said then leaned over into a deep, slow kiss.

As they parted Neville yawned.

"I should really get back to the inn. I'm leaving Berlin in the morning," Neville said.

"So soon? You don't want to stay here with me tonight? We could watch telly together," Harry suggested.

Neville loved that idea but he didn't want to press his luck. Tonight had been perfect and he would only be tempting fate.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks though. For everything. I hope it isn't too long until we see each other again," Neville said.

"Me too," Harry replied.

* * *

The next morning Harry worked on a letter to try to explain to Ginny what had just happened. He and Neville weren't exactly together like her and Luna. They weren't to that point yet. But something had begun the night before and he was looking forward to pursuing it further.

 _Gin, you won't believe who I bumped into in Berlin last night! Neville Longbottom! We had drinks and explored the town. We then hung out in my hotel room for a while. I think maybe something is happening between he and I._

 _I think I'm bisexual, just like you. Just like Neville. We'll talk about it more extensively once I'm back in London. I plan to be there when you step off the Hogwarts Express. I miss you._

 _Much love, Harry Potter._


End file.
